Just A Thought
by Akatsuki-Girl554
Summary: Really short :C sorry Amuto.


I tapped my fingers in a toneless way against my desk. My mind trails off to the thoughts of only you. You and your hurtful ways, your hurtful feelings towards others.

But I still think of how you change so much for me.

My fingers scribbled amongst the desk a small love symbol. One for you on the bottom, one for me on top. My ears ignore the voices around me and the voice of my teacher. You're the only thing I can hear, mouthing out my name with no tones. Your eyes deep and mysterious. You had done so many things to me, that hurt my feelings, like it did yours.

Why would you be so willing to hurt the both of us…if it meant that I was forced to be with you forever?

Looking out to the door, I wonder if you'll just pop in to the class, and take me away with you, to the streets, the city, the park? Would you be bold enough to do that like you did before?

I highly doubt that. The three little girls giggled and twirled around on the window sill, and the lonely cat just sat in the corner with drooped eyes.

"Hmmhmm~" Maybe I should go look for you. I know where you are. You're in that little cozy corner of my bed, probably sleeping, or reading through my secret journal.

My mind just cant get away from you. No matter where I am, no matter how hard I think. Its all about you, and your smug looks. It sickens me how you are that way. But, it also makes me laugh at how you act opposite the way you look.

The bell rang and I was dismissed from class with the others. If only going back to my home was that easy like the other kids. My feet involuntarily drag me over to the garden where the other four kids are. The three little girls and the lonely cat follow me as well, circling and dancing like as though they're as light as a feather.

E very one is so carefree. They play so many games together, including me. But right now the image of your face, cozy and asleep on my pillow, is the only thing putting me into a dozy smile. Only a few more minutes will I possibly leave to my free will.

I wave my friends good bye and carry the three sleeping girls in my arms, and the droopy cat on my shoulder. The sun is still shining high, but slowly its tinting my sky orange. I remember how I was lost at night, and you found me and pulled me to a deserted carnival. Just sitting in the teacup, thinking over our past mistakes and our faults together. The bright colorful lights blinding our dark sides away from us. That was just a wonderful day for me.

Almost to the stairs in my home now, my mother called me down to do some chores. Blindingly I bite back an angered comment. So close was I to see you. My feet bring me back down to the floor as I opened the washer. I smiled to my mom, who smiled back and continued her fair share. Slowly while she wasn't looking, I ripped off a part of a banana and stuffed it into my pocket. When I finished with the washer, I opened the drawers and pulled out crackers, and began to my door. My mom waved me off and I thanked her.

I was really hoping you'd still be here, compared to the last time you left me alone, so suddenly too. My thoughts of you always being here had distracted me from everything. And it still had. I placed the three girls onto my bed, and the cat beside them when I walked in.

My sadness grieved me more when I had entered and you weren't there. I closed my eyes and walked out into the warm air. Then I smiled as I heard your footsteps.

"Welcome back."

I turned and gave you the food with a smile.

"Thanks Ikuto."

And after that, all my thoughts of you had cleared from my mind. We both spend over two hours just watching the sky turning orange, deeper and deeper to violet. And when I stared at him, he was everything I had imagined him to be. Just a stray cat looking for an owner to love it.

**--------------------------------------------**

**Finished watching Shugo chara 67-99 ;A; OMG LOL I SAW THE EPISODE 74 AND I WAS LIKE LSKDFJSLDKFJSLKDFJJSFDK 33333333**

**xDD**

**yes you can kill me because of the long wait away from here :C its ok. And the fic was really making no sense lol. But its Amuto 3 =A=**

**Michi-**


End file.
